


Of Brilliant Plans and Class Assignments

by Gabriella_Marie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: Zim recounts the time when he snuck up to the surface as a smeet





	Of Brilliant Plans and Class Assignments

The teacher-drone has ordered the Almighty Zim to provide this... creative writings. Fools! You stink-worms are not worthy of the stories of Zim! But maybe… Ah, yes. The Dib-human will be so frustrated.

 

Zim had been doing underground simulations training for 10 cycles (about 100 of your filthy earthanoid years), having not seen the surface since he was hatched, and he was so bored. He wondered what the surface of Irk was like and a plan to see it started to form in his mind. Being great friends with the current Almighty Tallest when they were smeets, he chatted them up but was still  _ so bored _ . He turned to Skoodge, who was next to him, and after pointing out his shortness, (of course, we were all smeets, so no one really knew how tall anyone would grow, but even then, Skoodge was uncommonly short), the Almighty Zim told him of his plan to reach the surface. Skoodge, after some whining and dilly dallying, followed Zim out of the room and towards the tunnels that led up to the surface. Zim’s amazing plan had almost gotten them to the surface when they were waylaid by a foolish security droid. Zim being the genius that he is, he threw Skoodge at the security droid’s line of sight and escaped to the tune of his shrieks of pain. Zim had just reached the surface when the foolish Skoodge ran into the wrong thing running from the droid and plunged Irk into darkness. Zim walked deeper into the dark Irken surface, full of satisfaction that his plan had worked.

 

“Alright, Zim did your writings, stink-beast. Now give Zim the prize. Gimmie!”

“Okay, does no one here see this? Zim literally just admitted he was an alien! What kind of human says ‘your filthy earthanoid years?’ Huh? Huh, Zim?”

“You’re crazy.” Zita piped up.

“Arrrggh!” Dib growled, his eye twitching.

Zim let a satisfied smile spread over his face. He was right. The look on the Dib-stink’s face was priceless. He took a picture with his ocular implants just so he could save it for posterity. 


End file.
